


一辆车

by yufu513



Category: can - Fandom, tin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufu513/pseuds/yufu513





	一辆车

“有没有搞错啊，谁在催命啊!明天还要上班知不知道啊!”刚刚把自己一身臭汗洗干净并且已经躺下五分钟即将进入睡眠的can烦躁地坐起身来，门铃还在不知疲倦地响着，他只好悲愤地抓着脑袋去开门。  
“嗷，tin，怎么是唔……”不知是喜是怒的话瞬间被炽热的双唇吞没，想要抗拒的双手被毫无悬念地镇压，tin一只滚烫的手隔着can薄薄的睡衣揽在腰上一带，can就整个被带进那个宽阔温暖的怀抱。  
tin一边亲吻can一边甩掉鞋，两个人踉踉跄跄挪入门里，tin一伸腿把门踢上，将can压在门上放肆蹂躏他的唇舌。迫得can只能仰头承受。  
久违的拥抱和热吻点醒了can心底的渴望，他早先想了八百遍的质问已被抛诸脑后，他的双手揽住了tin的脖子，抚摸着他的后颈使他放松对自己的掌控，光着的双脚也踩上了tin的脚背，这样他们的吻就不必那么辛苦。  
两个人之间的呼吸越来越急促，越来越稠密，tin侵入在can嘴里的舌头席卷了他每一个敏感的角落，使can发出小猫般舒适的呻吟。tin微微侧身一手揽托住少年被亲吻地有些发软的身体，一手蹭进了他的睡衣里，来回抚过少年光滑的后背和敏感柔韧的腰肢，这样的行为使怀里的少年呻吟着更加没了骨头，绵软地快要挂不住了。

can几乎被这不间断的亲吻吻得要窒息了，要不是他擅长运动肺活量大，这会估计真的要晕过去。可是tin在他身上游弋的手掌，还有tin身上带着的幽深森林气息的香水味，都令他沉醉其中，半睁的眼神朦朦胧胧。

tin将can捞起抱进卧室，他迫切地渴望拥抱这个好久不见的人，想把他箍进骨子里。在触碰不到can的日子里，他的怀里心里都好空虚，空得好像内脏都被掏空了一样。好几次他都想要放弃一切带着can离开这里，但是不行，逃避并不能解决问题，他不能让can跟着他背井离乡，离开亲人朋友，所以，他只有战斗。只要他羽翼未丰，他就永远无法保护好心爱的人，他肮脏下作的大哥不知道会使出什么手段，他不允许can受一点伤害，所以他只有暂时隐忍，暂时离开。

每一天，他对can的渴望都在磋磨着他，逼迫着他，鼓励着他。那些黑暗的肮脏的斗争需要在他身后结束，他的身前要怀揣着干干净净的雨露鲜花去迎接他的太阳。

tin的眼睛沁了血，他渴望得太久了，他粗暴地扯开了can的睡衣，大力吮吸啃咬着他的胸前心脏的位置。

“can……你这里想我么?”他粗喘着含糊地问，他将can的手按在自己的胸口，“这里，每天都想你，想得快要疯了……你感受到了吗?它为你跳动……can……can……”他急切的呼唤着can的名字，“是你让它活着。”

tin已经几乎三天没合眼了——即将摘取到胜利的果实和扫平阻挠他们结合的障碍的喜悦使他亢奋。他眼里充满血丝，他感觉到眼底的滚烫却流不出泪水，他知道此刻他的状态不对。但他的吻却不曾停歇地一路膜拜着这具身体，让can因他而颤抖着发出诱人的呻吟。

直到来到那毛发中已经挺立起来的可爱的小can身边。tin从未想过要去吻它，但是现在，他想吃掉他。

can感觉自己在梦里，在他的分身被tin整个含进口腔的时候，他甚至觉得天灵盖里都空掉了。“嗯啊……嗯……”玫瑰般润泽的唇里溢出毫不掩饰地甜美的呻吟，“tin……啊……好舒服……”他的手紧紧攥着床单，舒服得脚趾头都蜷曲在一起。“还要……嗯啊——”在tin狠狠吮吸他的龟头的时候，他忍不住哀叫着释放了。

can整个人瘫软在床上喘息着，高潮使他整个人都泛起好看的粉色。等他回过神来，看到tin在用舌尖添他射在嘴角的残液。“tin!你——”  
“你的全部都是我的，我要把你整个都吃掉。”tin将can的腿推高，摸出床头的润滑剂——“你把门锁换了，这些东西倒还留着。”

“嗷——你给我闭嘴……不许……嗯啊……说话……”can灵活地在tin体内开拓的手指使can瞬间弱了气势，声音也跟撒娇一般了。

“呵……”tin轻笑一声，三指从不同角度去刺探can的G点，撩拨得can只能呻吟着摇头。  
“不要……嗯……太多了……嗯啊……tin……”  
tin突然把手指抽了出去。  
突如其来的空虚感让can难耐地带了哭腔，“tin……tin  
……给我……唔嗯……”  
tin俯身封住了他的唇，腰一挺，将龟头塞了进去，接着，一枪到底。  
can的呻吟被tin尽数吞下，空虚被毫无缝隙填满的感觉让他十分舒适。他配合着张开嘴与tin做唇舌的嬉戏，tin的舌头滑过他敏感的上颚，扫过他所有的牙齿，不知什么时候开始，can学会了沉醉于这项游戏。

tin感受到久违的温暖湿热的甬道对他的欢迎，他结束了湿吻，开始挞伐身下的人。

粗长的性器上紫色的静脉喷张，使它看上去有些狰狞，它在粉嫩的花朵里出没，撑开了每一片褶皱，迫使它完全向自己敞开。

 

tin将can的两腿压在胸前，快速地挺动着腰部，将can顶得几乎要飞出去，他的囊袋击打在白嫩的肌肤上，发出不曾间断的“啪啪啪啪”声，使那娇嫩的地方通红一片。

润滑液被高热的肠道融化成液体沿着两人结合的地方滴落，或是被囊袋击打，粘在两人交合的地方，一片晶莹。

 

“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊太啊啊啊啊快了啊啊啊啊”can的呻吟声就像惊涛骇浪里的小帆船一样起起伏伏断断续续。

tin开始慢下速度，用龟头去挤压can的G点，can的分身在刺激下再次硬挺，滴着眼泪仿佛在求爱抚，但是tin并不准备去碰它，can想要去抚慰它，但是不行。tin将他的手腕压在了枕头上，又开始加快了速度，次次都重重碾压在那脆弱敏感的一点上。

“嗯啊……不……不要……_”快感层叠的堆积让can无法招架，他哭喊着求上面的人慢一点，轻一点，但是tin并不理会。can哭着摇头，“不……tin……太多了……嗯啊……tin……放过我……”他的汗水和眼泪被甩飞出去，分身在两人腹部的摩擦间再次释放。can哭喊着达到了高潮。

高潮时的甬道层叠挤压着tin的分身，tin抽插了两次，抵在伸出释放了出来。

将瘫成泥一样的人抱起来背对着自己，手把住他的两腿朝外分开，can显然不喜欢这样抱小孩撒尿的姿势。can微微地挣动了两下，却被再次硬挺的分身插了个对穿，“唔嗯……怎么……这么快……”

很快，can再次被拉入情欲的洪流，顾不得此刻羞耻的姿势，哀哀地呻吟起来。

他整个人被tin抱孩子一样抱在怀里，依靠着tin滚烫的胸膛，听着他强健有力的心跳，起起伏伏，被顶的得又释放了一次，稀薄的精水断断续续从他的铃口流出。

can的刘海散乱的遮住了他迷离的双眼，口中依然在无意识地呻吟，，生理性的泪水不停涌出，嘴角的诞水流淌到了脖子上。tin的利刃依然在他体内征伐，仿佛不知疲倦，他感觉自己射不出什么东西了。

“tin放呃呃啊啊啊啊过我嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

tin的钻头不死心地打磨敲击着中心的一点，终于can浑身抽搐着射出了水一般的前列腺液，抽搐着昏死过去。

tin怀抱着can躺下，平复两人的心跳。他紧紧抱着怀里的人，吻他汗湿的发，以后，他们之间将再不会有任何障碍，can将光明正大属于他……


End file.
